The Tale of a Mortal Goddess
by SoLeMbUmAnDAngela
Summary: The daughter of Aphrodite and Hades is a goddess. She's 19 millenia old. Her only problem is that she can die. She's mortal. She lives forever but can be killed, like a hunter of Artemis. She is Eveglia- goddess of emotions and revealment, she is also known as Aris- goddess of chaos and discord in a different religion. Hecate didn't repay her debt, and she is out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how this happened, I don't. But it happened anyway, no one can change that, no one. I'm a goddess. The only problem is that I'm a mortal goddess. I'm like all gods. Don't die, don't age. My only problem is that I can die. I can bleed to death. I can die like a normal person. Get run over by a car, etc. Otherwise, I'm much likely to be found living and breathing. Many ask how did this "miracle" happen. Even Athena studied it, for years. But no one, absolutely no one can figure out how the goddess Eveglia- goddess of emotions and revealment, daughter of Hades and Aphrodite turned out mortal.

I meaning me, meaning the mortal goddess Eveglia was pondering the question too. I usually thought about it on my birthday. Then I would return to my normal self. I spent time with my half brother Nico, Loved making sure when Persephone turned him into a flower a the time he really irritated me that he was turned into a rose. A pink one when he really annoyed me. I tortured demigod couples when I had nothing to do. Played with peoples emotions, made people commit suicide, rarely, but I still did it. I was Eveglia also known as Aris- the goddess of chaos and discord in a different religion. My sacred animal was a snow leopard. So know when you are walking down a street you know what I look like. On the other hand, you have absolutely no idea. So if you are walking down the street here's how to make sure you run up to the right person. I have black hair, extremely pale skin and lilac, almost light violet eyes. Many say I am more beautiful than my mother.

I must say my daily routine was going fine, until I saved one of Hecate's demigods at her pleas. It was a demigod I truly despised. She said she would owe me a debt. I listened. The worst part was that it happened on my birthday, which I spent pondering my mortality, she disrupted me and I saved her demigod! I gave her until 1910 two repay her debt and she didn't repay it. I started planning my revenge and many years later I found the perfect chance.

His name was Tom Riddle. He was a wizard. Part of Hecate's pet world. His mother died at his birth only given enough time by the Fates to name the child. His father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant. He was a muggle, wizards call mortals that. I toed with his feelings. Caused havoc and discord among her pet world. He named himself Lord Voldemort. Killed many people, caused chaos, angered my father. It was perfect. Then he was destroyed by love. My mother really didn't like Tom. He was destroyed by a one year old named Harry Potter. Sometimes I loathe Apollo and his prophecies. and when Harry Potter was nine years old, I went to Hogwarts as Emmeraldis Rains, got placed in Gryffindor for the sake of me, (I am a goddess, after all), befriended the Weasely twins to find out my plan was going perfectly. I made sure he could not be killed until Hecate repaid my debt. So now I'm going to finish Hogwarts. No one, I swear on the River Styx, no one will find out that I'm the mortal goddess Eveglia of emotions and revealment otherwise known as Aris, the goddess of chaos and discord.

**I'm loving this!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am a goddess. I have my own brands of magic. I couldn't ask Hecate to go to Diagon Alley with me, she would become suspicious. Mother would attract too much attention as would all the gods. Zeus didn't need to know about it. I wasn't on best terms with Poseidon, father would kill me if he found out I caused the paperwork havoc and Nico would join in. So the least suspicious, least attention seeking, not someone who would tell father or Zeus about my plan on revenge or about Hecate's pet world was Artemis.

I walked up to the camp. They were not hunting at the moment, so the hunters were on full alert. They even tried to attack me. Thank goodness Zoe recognized me. I was lead to Artemis's private tent. We greeted each other and our conversation began.

"Eveglia, what brings you here?" questioned Artemis.

"I seek your help, Artemis. Have you heard of Hecate's pet world?"

"No" she answered, "Why? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing at all. I just need your help." and so I told her about Hecate's debt and my revenge.

"I would like you to accompany me as my chaperon to a market place. I am to be presented as a student going to a magical boarding school. This school needs supplies that can be found in a shop called Diagon Alley. " I showed Artemis my letter and said" You out of all the gods are the least suspicious and the least dangerous" Artemis gave a hearty chuckle. I gave a sly grin and asked "Will you do it?"

"Of course, its been weeks since I could find something on Hecate and I really need to get away Apollo's terrifying haiku. I'll just inform Zoe."

In a brief amount of time we were entering a pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron and Artemis gave a dignified Humph and entered the pub. We asked how to enter Diagon Alley and were informed just to wave our letter to the wall which we were directed to. I really should have sent that look on Artemis's face to Iris when the wall magically opened. Funnier than this is... is... oh I don't know! We walked into Diagon Alley and made a checklist of all the things we would need. First, I would need a wand.

When our godly feet stepped into an empty and quite dusty shop Artemis looked cross. An old man named, what is his name anyway?

"My name is Ollivander." Oh, so that's his name. He gave me a few wands, all which were disagreeable with me. And when we were there for another 2 hours and had tried out every single possible wand, Ollivander stepped into a dusty door and took out a few wands. They didn't work at all. Ollivander then asked "What is your name, child?" "Emmeraldis Rains" I answered with confidence. "Are you a demigod?" "What is that?" I lied. Artemis looked at us with a smug face and then said "I told you this wasn't a good idea." "You," I pointed at her,"only agreed to take me here because it would look weird if an 11-year-old came here alone or an adult came here for a wand and 1st year supplies." "Then obviously you still need a few millennium on learning how to make the proper revenge, Eveglia." "You need a few millennium to make some proper and insulting comebacks, Artemis." "Are you goddesses?" came the quite voice of Ollivander. We interrupted our fight with a shock face. "You see, I have special wands for demigods, may I ask who is in need of the wand again. "I do," came the answer from my mouth, "I'm Eveglia, goddess of revealments and emotions." "Then I have the perfect wand for you, your ladyship." He turned and opened a secret compartment with around 20 wands. He removed one very, extremely very dusty box. He uncovered the lid and handed me the wand. I waved it and a shot of black escaped the wand.

"14 and 1/2 inches, elder wood and a strand of your hair." I smiled, "How much?"Artemis asked.

"For you,your ladyship's? It's free."

Artemis and I left the wand shop heading towards and a book boutique called Flourish and Blotts. Right before us stepped in a family of red-headed people. Every single person had red hair! What a broke out in giggle of laughter and two of the boys bowed. Five looked at us in strange expressions. The mother looked haughty and a look of fury passed on her face. The rest of the family looked worried, but we were not afraid of her. We are goddesses after all and nothing, except for Titans, Gaea, captivity and Zeus scared us. Even Zeus didn't scare us all the time.

"Oh my us, we must send this to Iris,a family of red heads, oh my, this is a sight for our eyes. I must send this to father. See the look on his face ." Every persons face in the family turned red as I whispered the words that were meant for Artemis's ears. Artemis held her head high and spoke with hidden laughter "Yes, we must not show this to my girls not your father and do talk in lower whispers, they are looking at us. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Most people, Arty, say you're embarrassing me, because if you know me well enough, I don't get embarrassed." At your age, people don't get embarrassed, Eveglia or should I say Aris because that is exactly what you are doing. You cause chaos where ever you go." Then she pulled me into the shop to get my books. We got the needed books and 5 extra just in case I had spare time so the school would still be together by the time I left. Then she dragged me into a potions store and got exactly what needed. She thought that if I had spare time I would cause more havoc and was she right.

When we got all of my supplies, which happened to be on the day the train was leaving. SHE DITCHED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EMPTY DIAGON ALLEY THE DAY THE TRAIN LEAVES 5 MINUTES TO SPARE. Sometimes I really doubt goodness I can shadow travel and emotiolize. When you emotiolize you travel emotions. When there are good emotions, like love and happiness you can gather them and become them and travel to them. Emotiolize travel does leave everyone around you sullen, if they were the happy ones. On the other hand, I am partially the goddess of chaos. Traveling on bad emotions is a lot harder. Its like taking away all of the emotions and feeling them too. But in the end its worth it.

**Kings Cross Station Platform 9 and 3/4 I am so there!**


	3. Chapter 3

Appearing some place in London. Okay, not some place, but in London I dragged my suitcase into the train and found an empty compartment. It was empty until I sat there and then two of the red-haired boys, the twins sat down. They sat down like they owned the compartment and didn't even ask if I was doing something. Then the more handsome of the twins, he more handsome because he has good manners, said"Sorry if we're sitting here, everything else is full." I did not answer. "I'm Fred." "I'm George."said the other one.

My patience was really getting the better of me. Since, I was to be normal I agreed with their irritating words, " Hello, I'm Emmeraldis."

Of course those dimwitted baboons couldn't take a hint "Would you like a candy?" I am chaos so I can sense pranks and that chocolate no matter how delicious no matter how tantalizing of scent was pranked and since pranks don't work on me I obliged "Sure," both of the boys stared at me as I took the candy from their hands. Then retreated my hand to my mouth, popped the sweet in and continued reading 1 of my 5 extra books. The boys looked at me in shock and I said"It was a lovely sweet, don't worry it was pranked and the pranks just don't work on me. " Their mouths opened and closed and made a sound, I believe it was cool. "I'm Fred and he's George and we're pranksters. We're part of the Weasley Weasels pranking group. Do you want to join?" I stared in fake disbelief and then smirked a godly smirk"Well it is the Weasley Weasels an since I am no Weasley and no weasel, unless I marry one of you which I certainly won't then you'll have to change it. What about the Pranking Pilgrimage?" "I like it, so do you join?" asked the twin without manners, "Sure, it wouldn't hurt to use some of my spare time" I thought out loud.

While the twins told me about there selves I wondered if I made the right choice. Of course I made the right choice, I'm a goddess and goddesses don't make wrong choices. The twins oral autobiography was interrupted by a dark haired boy that actually asked "Can I sit here?" I smiled a fake but not really fake, well a fake smile that didn't look fake and said yes. The boy said next to me and said "I'm Lee Jordan." The twins and I introduced ourselves. He told us about himself and said that he like pranking. When given the question of joining our group of prankster he agreed and we vowed we Hogwarts would rue the day it sent us our letters. With me around it sure would. We discussed how we would get sorted and I told them that after being force to read Hogwarts a History I found out that there was a talking hat that sorted us. everyone in the compartment looked relieved that we wouldn't have do some sort of challenge, I was also relieved because then I wouldn't have to show of my amazingly amazing godly skill because we all know that I have only one imperfection. I'm mortal. After hours of conversation, stuffing ourselves with sweets and everyone's oral auto-biographies except for mine we got to Hogwarts. A large and bulky man called out first years and our quartet climbed into a boat which only fitted four. I unlike my brother was not clinging for dear life and so in such manner after only 30 minutes of sailing. 10 minutes of waiting we entered the great hall and the sorting began. The hat sung a strange song-

_Some time ago when only magic powered_

_Before wizards had been over towered_

_There were four wizards_

_Might and great_

_And they believed they had one fate_

_It was to teach those 11 to 17_

_Magical knowledge_

_So instead of spending time at schools for muggles  
_

_And going to some college _

_The 4 founders built a castle _

_And decided for the best_

_They had 4 houses_

_And to get into one_

_You had to pass a test._

_Old Salazar took those_

_Whose blood was purely magic_

_Bold__ Godric took those _

_Whose lives were meant to be tragic_

_Rowena took those_

_With amazing wit_

_And Helena of course_

_Took those who didn't fit_

_So place me on your head _

_To mass your magical test_

_For I the Sorting Hat know where to place you best._

Then a woman who was presented as Minerva McGonagall started calling out names I zoned out until she said Lee Jordan and Lee was place in Gryffindor. The next person was placed in Slytherin so I didn't exactly care and then she called out "EMMMERALDIS RAINS" I walked up to the hat and placed it one my head. The hat started talking you'd do well in Slytherin, since you, my lady are here for Gryffindor I suppose you will go were you want. GRYFFINDOR!" I stood up and went to the table of lions and when the twins were placed in Gryffindor we began to eat. I ate properly while the boys stuffed themselves with every new thing. After that we were led to the common room and the password Aris. Who would have thought. I climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitory and got into bed. This school would be falling apart by the time I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos is my middle name and the twins and Lee lived up to my qualities by our 2nd year. By the end of our 1st year we had a pranksters reputation and we were proud to say, we are prankster 100% forever. Just like me. In our third year a bundle of 1st years including Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley male and the boy who lived due to yours truly were sorted into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, that's my son of Athena and our school had finally gotten someone with a know-it-all attitude. I was surprised to find out she wasn't a daughter of Athena. But then, she had a slightly bossy tinge in her and an attitude of perfection and a _because I know everything I'm better than you_ attitude. To say she just bloody annoying. Her prying questions, her gazing eyes. She was going to ruin my plan. Too bad I thrive on chaos and Harry Potter and his friends were there to make it. The old snooty headmaster had his own plans and that was fine with me as long as no one ruined my cause.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Break to Halloween~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A troll, really. I could think of 23 billion other distractions. A Chimera or a manticore, but a troll. Really. I expected more from this place. Their magical creatures lack strength, brutality and monstrosity. But, they're good if you need two eleven year olds to save a girl of the same age. So after that lovely Halloween Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley came the inseparable Golden Trio. They weren't really Golden or intimidating, but a know-it-all, boy who just can't die and red haired hero were too nosy for their own good and I had a feeling that if the world of demigods and wizards were to meet the wizards would lose because of the _Golden Trio_, because they didn't know when to stop. Thank goodness Draco was too irritating, Neville way too shy, Luna was too dreamy and Lavender too girly. Otherwise war would have broken out and my plan would fail and Ares would be giggling with happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time break to the End of Harry's First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every summer I would do my goddess duties and return to my usual self, except for monitoring the wizard world. everything was going fine, even when that Lord Voldy von Mort de la Poo rose in my 6th year of Hogwarts and killed Cedric Diggory. On September 1st of Harry Potter's 5th year I climbed aboard the train and walked through it to find a compartment and heard a sentence I wish I would have never heard "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Nico di Angelo. "I go to school here, though I ask you the same." said Draco. "Oh, we're here because the true Dark Lord wants the Death Flier gone. " said a voice. " Shut up, Thalia," Thalia snickered, "He's been causing way to much paperwork" Nico finished. As Draco turned to leave he came face to face with a furious me. "I think I'll stay," he climbed back into the compartment in fear. "You are not welcome here, Malfoy."came the voice the the great Harry Potter. "Value my life way too much to leave" he countered. "Whats out there," Hermione pointed "That could be scarier than 6 wizard wands pointed at you?" "I only see 4" Draco smirked. The Golden Trio stared at Neville and Luna in shock. Then Harry decided to play his bravery card "Well, Malfoy, what is scarier than 4 wands pointed at you?" "I don't know, maybe a furious Emmeraldis Rains?" Neville and Luna had figured out who I was and looked worried. "Emmeraldis Rains? Scary? Malfoy is 's harmless!"Ron said and Ginny, Harry and Hermione agreed. Until I burst into their compartment and Draco sat next to Nico in shock. Nico and Thalia looked at me curiously, until Nico asked " What are you doing here?" I replied in a malicious and evil scientist tone "I could ask the same, Nico, Thalia, do you have any answers?" Then Thalia asked me the most Percy like question "I know who you are , I'm just checking, but who the Hades are you?" "Emmeraldis Rains, though I have the nickname of KayKAy or Chaos, sometimes people call me Aris, but the most famous is Eveglia." Thalia's face locked into recognition and then as quickly as it came, it passed and a look of fear climbed onto her face. It was etched on the faces of all the demigods. "So, what are you doing here, little brother and girl who is ironically afraid of heights?"

"Cousin H and Father sent us here to finish of a few soul keepers." "Don't you know not to mess with prophecies?" my voice echoed with an evil glint. "We're not meddling we're helping!"Thalia said not loud enough to reach a scream, but way too loud to be a normal level of voice. "Oh, that's better and I'm here because Cousin H owes me something and she didn't pay me back before the time limit and I had nothing to do and I also go to school here." Something in my words made it seem like I was here and that they were not to ruin my plans because that would cause total chaos. My demigod brother knows his goddess of a sister very well.


	5. Chapter 5

Oooh. They were so dead it wasn't funny. Hahahahahaha. That's how dead they were. My plans to the dump, I mean who cares about the goddess of chaos and emotions. 'So over it'; I was going to show them.

**Lesson 1**

**How to make Revenge**

**By Eveglia (goddess of chaos, secrets and emotions)**

_**First, start by not blinking an eye at the arrival of your guests. Welcome them. **_

_**Then, "help your guests in their mission", while secretly doing yours. **_

_**Next, complete your mission, and to hell with their quest.**_

_**Lastly, laugh it off a Hecate's face. **_

Revenge, how sweet it is, was and always will be, with me around, of course. Your personal goddess of chaos, emotions and secrets, your personal bearer of the Achilles Curse without getting tired and taking a dip in the River Styx. Chaos was going to reign and revenge was so sweet. Sweeter than cake dipped in sugar and honey, sweeter than the sweetest of sweets, sweeter than the Isles of the Blest. That was how sweet my revenge was going to be.

My plan had to be changed a little, as always. Instead of being friends with the Weasley twins, well I still would be friends with them; my plan would stay the same, just a little bit different. I would help Nico in his quest and then, well let's save the best for last. The Fates themselves couldn't stop me if they tried. So let the games begin.

That is so clique. But it has such a nice ring to it, and anyhow, I'm a goddess. I'm allowed to say whatever I want. Now I understand why Zeus is such a… Well this is a school train, isn't it, even if the students are hormonal teenagers, and many of them are still innocent. Right? So for the time being we'll call Zeus an extra irritating git. Aren't we British today? I just absolutely love myself, and no, I am not narcissistic. No I am certainly not! I'm just a goddess. It comes in the job description. Yes, yes it does.

"Nico and Thalia, how lovely to see you," I said in a smiley sarcastic tone. Nico knows me well, and if I did something different, to tartarus with revenge. Trust me, I know him, oh wait, I'm me, he can't. But still, to tarturus with revenge. So you're here to stop me, Nikki, not that you know that but still.

"Wait, you know each other?" asked Harry. 'Well duh, what did you think? Oh wait, Hermione thinks for you.

"Yes, he's my step-brother, Harry." A look of shock that quickly turned into understanding passed his face. It disappeared so quickly, that if I weren't able to sense emotions, I wouldn't have seen it. I'm awesome like that.

"Oh, that's nice," Hermione said with a quivering and unsure voice. Sometimes she is so, so, so, so, so thick. It's like ugh. Yes, yes it is. Notice the sarcasm. Draco had quietly been edging to the door when I suddenly spun around and said slightly turning my head to Harry, Ron. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Nico and Thalia- "Well, I've got to see George and Fred. See ya!" and pushed passed Draco; who hastily hurried to his compartment. I promptly walked to the compartment which George, Fred and Lee were in. Before they noticed anything I shouted "Did you people know that Nico is my step-brother and that Thalia is also my cousin?"

"You mean," said Fred

"The kids that," said George

"Were staying at," alleged Fred.

"Our house?" George finished.

"Why yes," I noted with sarcasm. Sometimes those two were such boys. Lee, on the other hand was still amazed at the fact that those two finished each other's sentences. One word could sum up the fiasco. It was a well-known word that everyone knew and used almost daily. 'Boys', I contemplated. Sometimes boys are such idiots. Sometimes, I can't stand it.

"The exchange students!" the twins said together.

"As usual you continue to amaze me with your genuine smartness, "I said. Lee snickered and the twins glared at him. Lee's snicker turned into a snort and continued until he was on the floor laughing. Again, 'boys!' Lee calmed down and sat next to me. "Wow, you're related to the exchange students," I nodded, "Amazing." Do I dare repeat myself? I'm a goddess, of course I do. 'Boys', a word I had never considered until now. I wasn't a romantic and I had never fallen in love. Boys, what if I did fall in love? No, I'm the goddess of emotions, I can control them. But how can I control something I cannot tell I'm feeling. No I can't be falling in love, no, no, no, NO! An internal battle, no one ever saw.

"Shall we continue our plans for your pranking business?" I asked.

"Why yes," the twins answered and Lee nodded. Why yes, I was falling in love. I would have to pay a trip to my mother. She's smarter than everyone thinks. Tomorrow, I would pay a trip to my mother and stop falling in love.

"We found a shop in Diagon Alley; we thought we should buy it." Fred supposed. "Yes, "I agreed with a jerk of my head. I was quite the rest of the ride supplying my answers with nods and shakes. The twins did all the talking. For once in my life I was not smug. I was falling in love. I would have to stop it. I would have to stop this emotion from ruling me. Yes visiting mother was what I needed. She would stop my problems; she is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

* * *

When Dolores Umbridge had finished her speech Dumbledore said I would like to welcome two American Exchange students. Please, welcome them as your own. The doors burst open, Nico and Thalia walked in.

"Please, welcome Nico di Angelo," Nico supplied a curt nod "and Thalia Grace." Thalia glared at the headmaster who just smiled. There were claps and cheers, only I was quiet. Professor McGonagall repositioned the Sorting Hat and called out Nico's name, in 1 minute the Sorting Hat screamed in a quivering voice "GRYFFINDOR" and Nico sat next to Harry. Then Thalia's name was called, "I don't use my last name!" she shouted at the poor professor. McGonagall nodded in fear and Thalia placed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled in a short time and Thalia sat right next to Nico. Dumbledore shared a short and crazy speech, the food appeared and we all ate. When the food disappeared we walked toward our dormitories. In bed, I thought of my falling in love.

No I wouldn't do it. No, I wouldn't, I wouldn't fall in love.


End file.
